


Company

by ninjentsie



Category: Sanders Sides (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Deceit is a bitch, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: WARNING: This story will have very graphic violence as well as character death! If this makes you uncomfortable then I highly recommend not reading this and skipping to the alternate ending in the next chapter!





	1. Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will have very graphic violence as well as character death! If this makes you uncomfortable then I highly recommend not reading this and skipping to the alternate ending in the next chapter!

“Are you listening to Daveed Diggs?” Logan asked as he stepped into his bedroom to find Virgil on his bed, cuddled up in the blankets. Ever since Logan allowed Virgil to be in his room, the dark side was constantly in there, even when Logan wasn’t around. Virgil had his headphones on, the music blaring through as loud as the volume could go. Logan was immediately thinking of several different studies on hearing loss. He shook his head and walked over. But before he could tap the side’s shoulder he had a second thought. Maybe now it would be better to leave him alone.

Deceit had shown up recently, and Logan (being the genius he was) could see crystal clear that the two dark sides had a bad history. Or at least bad in Virgil’s eyes. He stepped away and went to his desk, turning on the computer and getting to work. Logan was studying up on astronomy, since he didn’t know too much about it. Once he became a prodigy on astronomy he would move on to botany.

Virgil knew Logan had entered the room, and he definitely appreciated the side leaving him alone for the moment. When the song ended Virgil paused his music, yawned, and sat up. He asked, “Is it alright if I stay for awhile?” Even though Logic made it clear Virgil could stay whenever he liked, Virgil felt the need to ask.

“Of course,” Logic replied, “I enjoy your presence.” Virgil paused. Logan had never said that before. He took his headphones off, setting them aside.

“You… enjoy me being around? Like I’m not annoying even though I’m not doing anything?” Anxiety asked, rubbing his neck. Logan nodded, his eyes focused on the computer. He summoned up a few texts books up and set them on the clear desk space.

Logan explained, “We’re both left brained, it makes sense for us to tolerate each other. I’m usually not one for human emotions or unnecessary feelings, but… I do feel calm around you. Having another grounded person at the table when we argue is helpful to me. Patton and Roman can get too intense, and sometimes I feel better to have your silence rather than their shenanigans.”

Virgil was stunned. The bad thoughts were telling him Logan was just saying he was useful and that was all. But his heart was beating so fast, and his cheeks were flushed pink. He gulped. Virgil walked over to Logan and summoned a chair, sitting down next to him. “I know you, uh, just said you like my silence but what are you studying?” He asked nervously. Logan smiled a little.

“Astronomy. Stars, galaxies, things like that. Horoscope related ideas. Would you like to.. To maybe read with me?” Logan offered, scooting over so they could both look at the screen. Virgil shrugged and scooted over to read as well. Their shoulders touched as they read different articles and studies. Anxiety actually kinda liked the subject. The ideas of space and constellations amazed him, and he loved learning about it all.

At some point, Virgil had started to get tired. He wanted to lean his head on Logan’s shoulder but wasn’t sure whether to ask first or just go for it. His anxiety got the best of him and Virgil decided not to do anything. Why ruin the silence with awkward conversation? But Logan wanted some kind of contact too. The logical side sat up straight before hesitantly, moving his hand closer to Anxiety’s. Their knees were touching, and Logan swallowed his words down as he lightly crossed his pinky over Virgil’s.

Just barely touching, and yet they both were blushing messes over it. Anxiety nodded a little, approving of the small contact. Logan sighed and closed out of the program. He shut the laptop off, summoning the books and laptop away. But Virgil didn’t move away from Logic, and neither did the other. They stayed like that, just kinda staring at the wall and sharing their soft, minimal contact. 

“Thank you for always hanging out with me. It gets lonely not seeing eye to eye with the others half the time.” Logic sighed. Anxiety nodded a little.

He cleared his throat and mumbled, “It’s nice to share peace and quiet with you, Logan. You’re easier to relax with than the others.” Logan finally turned and looked at Anxiety, making a move and holding Virgil’s hand. He intertwined their fingers. Virgil met his eyes. They both knew what they wanted but, God, were they brave enough? 

Logan leaned in, just like he had read about, and closed his eyes, just like he read about. Virgil closed his eyes, tilting his head and meeting Logan half way. 

 

Virgil would love to say that he remembered what it all felt like. The air, Logan’s hand on his cheek, all of that.

 

_ But all he could focus on was the sudden **knife** going through his heart. _

 

He was frozen, his hands clenching at Logan’s shirt. But the fabric felt different, it wasn’t his normal polo. No, he knew what he was feeling. Cloth like a cap, black and gold fabric. Virgil shouted out in pain as Deceit twisted the knife, standing up and shoving Virgil to the ground. He gasped and wheezed, blood staining the back of his shirt and dripping down his back. 

“L-Log-gan.” Virgil wheezed out. But it wasn’t loud enough. Deceit kicked Virgil in the chest, pushing the knife as far into Anxiety’s back as it could go. He then pulled it out, blood gushing out of Anxiety’s body. The dark side laughed maniacally as he stabbed the knife into him again, over and over as if he were carving a pumpkin. Virgil screamed out, but his mouth was quickly covered by Deceit’s free hand.

Blood gurgled up through Anxiety’s throat, flying out and staining the light grey carpet of Logan’s room as well as Deceit’s bright golden glove. 

“You’re so smart, Anxiety,” Deceit growled, “So smart and not gullible at all! Oh you didn’t fall into my trap one!” He twisted the knife into Anxiety’s mid upper back, “Fucking!” He then reached around, pulled his hair up, and slit his throat, “Bit!”

Virgil’s vision faded, and he could feel his energy wearing out. Roman, Patton, Logan, oh God where were they? Where the fuck was the  **_real_ ** Logan?! Where was  **_Virgil’s_ ** Logan?! He puked up some more blood, a few last spasms going through him, as Deceit got up, ripping Virgil’s shirt and laughing. He had carved a D into Anxiety’s back. 

“Well, my work here isn’t done.” Deceit laughed, kicking Anxiety one last time before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Virgil coughed up the last of the blood. He was dying.  _ Oh my God I’m dying _ . This was the last time he would see the world.  _ Logan I never told him… I never got to… _ Anxiety tried to keep his eyes open, even though it was useless. He remembered Logan telling him something about people dying with their eyes wide open. 

Virgil wheezed out as his last words, “Logan…” His eyes stayed open, but the life seemed to leave them rather quickly. Virgil Anxiety Sanders was dead.

Five minutes later, the logical side had walked in and felt one his first emotions.

  
**_Fear._ ** **_  
_ ** **__**


	2. Good Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the fluffy ending please enjoy :)

“Are you listening to Daveed Diggs?” Logan asked as he stepped into his bedroom to find Virgil on his bed, cuddled up in the blankets. Ever since Logan allowed Virgil to be in his room, the dark side was constantly in there, even when Logan wasn’t around. Virgil had his headphones on, the music blaring through as loud as the volume could go. Logan was immediately thinking of several different studies on hearing loss. He shook his head and walked over. But before he could tap the side’s shoulder he had a second thought. Maybe now it would be better to leave him alone.

Deceit had shown up recently, and Logan (being the genius he was) could see crystal clear that the two dark sides had a bad history. Or at least bad in Virgil’s eyes. He stepped away and went to his desk, turning on the computer and getting to work. Logan was studying up on astronomy, since he didn’t know too much about it. Once he became a prodigy on astronomy he would move on to botany.

Virgil knew Logan had entered the room, and he definitely appreciated the side leaving him alone for the moment. When the song ended Virgil paused his music, yawned, and sat up. He asked, “Is it alright if I stay for awhile?” Even though Logic made it clear Virgil could stay whenever he liked, Virgil felt the need to ask.

“Of course,” Logic replied, “I enjoy your presence.” Virgil paused. Logan had never said that before. He took his headphones off, setting them aside.

“You… enjoy me being around? Like I’m not annoying even though I’m not doing anything?” Anxiety asked, rubbing his neck. Logan nodded, his eyes focused on the computer. He summoned up a few texts books up and set them on the clear desk space. 

Logan explained, “We’re both left brained, it makes sense for us to tolerate each other. I’m usually not one for human emotions or unnecessary feelings, but… I do feel calm around you. Having another grounded person at the table when we argue is helpful to me. Patton and Roman can get too intense, and sometimes I feel better to have your silence rather than their shenanigans.”

Virgil was stunned. The bad thoughts were telling him Logan was just saying he was useful and that was all. But his heart was beating so fast, and his cheeks were flushed pink. He gulped. Virgil walked over to Logan and summoned a chair, sitting down next to him. “I know you, uh, just said you like my silence but what are you studying?” He asked nervously. Logan smiled a little.

“Astronomy. Stars, galaxies, things like that. Horoscope related ideas. Would you like to.. To maybe read with me?” Logan offered, scooting over so they could both look at the screen. Virgil shrugged and scooted over to read as well. Their shoulders touched as they read different articles and studies. Anxiety actually kinda liked the subject. The ideas of space and constellations amazed him, and he loved learning about it all.

At some point, Virgil had started to get tired. He wanted to lean his head on Logan’s shoulder but wasn’t sure whether to ask first or just go for it. His anxiety got the best of him and Virgil decided not to do anything. Why ruin the silence with awkward conversation? But Logan wanted some kind of contact too. The logical side sat up straight before hesitantly, moving his hand closer to Anxiety’s. Their knees were touching, and Logan swallowed his words down as he lightly crossed his pinky over Virgil’s.

Just barely touching, and yet they both were blushing messes over it. Anxiety nodded a little, approving of the small contact. Logan sighed and closed out of the program. He shut the laptop off, summoning the books and laptop away. But Virgil didn’t move away from Logic, and neither did the other. They stayed like that, just kinda staring at the wall and sharing their soft, minimal contact. 

“Thank you for always hanging out with me. It gets lonely not seeing eye to eye with the others half the time.” Logic sighed. Anxiety nodded a little.

He cleared his throat and mumbled, “It’s nice to share peace and quiet with you, Logan. You’re easier to relax with than the others.” Logan finally turned and looked at Anxiety, making a move and holding Virgil’s hand. He intertwined their fingers. Virgil met his eyes. They both knew what they wanted but, God, were they brave enough? 

Logan leaned in, just like he had read about, and closed his eyes, just like he read about. Virgil closed his eyes, tilting his head and meeting Logan half way.  _ His lips are so much smoother than I thought. _ Virgil was definitely surprised at that. Logan’s lips were so smooth, and his hand was too (it was currently caressing Virgil’s cheek. He loved the feeling of kissing Logan, and he was sure it would be a wonderful addiction to get hooked on. Logic definitely felt the same.

So many new feelings, and he was loving every single one. Virgil’s lips were rough, a bit cut up from biting them all the time out of nervousness. His hand was calloused too, probably from playing the bass and acting like nobody could hear him playing bass. His lips tasted like coffee and smoke, which made him a bit worried. Virgil would never smoke right? That was a problem for later.

Virgil pulled away for breath, leaning his head against Logan’s. He mumbled, “That’s nice.” Logan nodded in agreement.

“Satisfactory. It was definitely pleasing. I would be thankful if we could continue. Maybe in a more comfortable sitting arrangement. I don’t know much, but I’m sure you do?” Logan asked. Virgil nodded with a smirk. He took Logan’s hands, leading him over to the bed. They laid down, and Anxiety managed to instruct Logan on where to put his hands. So Logan ended up holding Virgil in his arms, one hand behind his head and the other on his waist. 

Logan whispered, “I like being in your company.” Virgil kissed him softly, one more time before falling asleep.

He mumbled back, “Right back atcha, Teach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaayyy!!!


End file.
